


Секрет

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Драко Малфой задает один и тот же вопрос, на который нужно дать положительный ответ.





	Секрет

…Или я взломаю твой секрет,  
Или ты сама ответишь мне…

гр. Агата Кристи «Секрет»

— Твоя проблема, Грейнджер, в том, что ты сама никого из них не любила. — Малфой ухмыльнулся и отхлебнул чай из своей чашки. Гермиона со вздохом отложила вилку и обхватила голову руками, пряча лицо в ладонях. Какой драккл её дернул начать говорить с Малфоем о сердечных делах? Какая нелегкая понесла её к столику, за которым он трапезничал? Почему она вообще решила сегодня спуститься на обед?

Весь год, работая в Министерстве, Гермиона старалась не пересекаться с Малфоем, и, стоит отметить, у нее неплохо получалось. До этого дня.

— Ни Крама, ни Маклаггена, ни этого твоего Уизли ты не любила. Думаешь, они этого не чувствовали?

Гермиона ответила неразборчивым бормотанием и с тоской посмотрела на салат. У Малфоя феерически получалось отбивать аппетит.

— Если ты слушала Уизли так же внимательно, как меня, неудивительно, что он сбежал.

— Ушел, — поправила Гермиона.

— Нет, Грейнджер, именно сбежал. — Малфой растянул губы в ухмылке. — Министерские сотрудницы щедры на подробности. Говорят, ты нашла его ключи в почтовом ящике?

Гермиона подавила горестный стон. Мало того, что Рон бросил её без объяснений, так ещё и местные кумушки судачат об этом в кулуарах всех семи уровней Министерства. Казалось, этот день просто не мог стать хуже.

— Даже если ты и любила его, тебе следовало чаще об этом говорить. — Малфой сменил гнев на милость.

— Слова и дела — это разные вещи, Малфой, — подала наконец голос Гермиона.

— Поначалу, — согласился тот. — Но со временем ты свыкаешься с этой мыслью, начинаешь придавать ей вес. И если сначала любить человека тебе приходится, то вскоре ты начинаешь замечать, что это становится правдой.

— Очень спорное утверждение. — Гермиона решительно поднялась на ноги. — Как и твои моральные ценности. Всего доброго.

— Нет уж, погоди. — Малфой ухватил ее за запястье и силой вернул на место. — Тебе нужна небольшая тренировка. Это же так просто, смотри.

Гермиона закатила глаза, умоляя все высшие силы, известные и неизвестные, чтобы этот фарс как можно скорее закончился и она смогла уйти.

— Я люблю тебя, Гермиона Грейнджер, — произнес Малфой так спокойно и уверенно, словно говорил правду. — Теперь твоя очередь.

— Я… — начала Гермиона, но тут же осеклась. — Я пошла работать. Спасибо за советы, Малфой, но дальше я как-нибудь сама.

Она чуть ли не бегом бросилась прочь из министерской столовой, даже не заметив, что у Малфоя странно расширились зрачки. Естественно, она не услышала его шепота, похожего больше на шипение:

— А придется, Грейнджер.

***

Комната, бордовая до черноты, плыла вокруг Гермионы, кружилась в неистовом темпе и тут же замирала, чуть колеблясь, словно от ветра. Теплый сухой воздух забивал лёгкие, не давая вдохнуть полной грудью. Шум крови в ушах не позволял расслышать, есть ли вокруг ещё звуки, кроме собственного сдавленного хрипа, вырывавшегося из пересохшего рта. Внутри все стянуло в тугой узел, и не было сил даже позвать на помощь. Жажда, болезненная и жгучая, сковала горло такой тугой цепью, что горячая вязкая слюна обжигала глотку, стекая по раздраженной слизистой. Гермионе казалось, что она могла бы выпить океан и все равно не напиться.

Комната остановилась так резко, что подступила тошнота, а глаза на мгновение заволокло пеленой. Болезненно сморгнув, Гермиона присмотрелась: к ней приближался Драко Малфой. В темноте комнаты его бледная кожа казалась светящейся, а шаги звучали так гулко, что шум в ушах вмиг стих и, похоже, даже сердце замедлилось, чтобы не мешать своим стуком.

— Хочешь воды, Грейнджер? — спросил Малфой без тени насмешки и протянул графин, полный чистой прозрачной воды.

От жажды Гермиона ослабла так, что не могла и рукой шевельнуть, чтобы взять его. Она лишь беспомощно открывала рот, словно выброшенная на берег рыба.

— Я могу помочь тебе, Грейнджер, — обманчиво тихо произнес Малфой, — если ты кое-что сделаешь для меня. Один ответ на один вопрос.

Гермиона сделала слабую попытку кивнуть, и этого оказалось достаточно.

— Ты любишь меня, Гермиона Грейнджер?

Вопрос, заданный свистящим шёпотом, прозвучал подобно раскату грома. Прежде чем Гермиона поняла, что делает, она покачала головой.

— Как жаль, — с хищной улыбкой произнес Малфой, и пальцы руки, державшей графин, разжались. Звон разбитого стекла, казалось, достиг звезд, а из горла Гермионы вырвался пронзительный вопль отчаяния. Ноги подкосились, и она, рухнув на спину, упала на неожиданно мягкий камень.

Камень?

Мягкий?

— Приснится же такое, — хрипло пробормотала Гермиона, включила ночник и засучила ногами, выпутываясь из одеяла. — Это все Малфой и его разговоры.

Нашарив на полу тапочки, она пошлепала на кухню, где схватила со стола бутылку воды и принялась жадно пить, жмурясь от блаженства.

Наконец болезненный зуд в горле прошел, и Гермиона побрела в комнату. Проходя мимо зеркала в коридоре, она уловила боковым зрением какое-то движение, вздрогнула и остановилась, всматриваясь в свое испуганное отражение.

— Дожили, дорогая. — Она погрозила отражению пальцем, и оно ответило тем же. — Уже Малфой в зеркалах мерещится. Тебе нужно меньше слушать всяких идиотов и больше спать.

Удовлетворенная тем, что нашла в происходящем рациональное зерно, Гермиона вернулась к кровати — неподобающе большой для одинокой девушки, — замоталась в одеяло, будто в спасительный кокон, и отключилась.

***

— Я ненавижу тебя, Драко Малфой, — зло процедила Гермиона, усаживаясь напротив него за столик. Как назло, это было единственное свободное место в министерской столовой, а обедать стоя не входило в привычки Гермионы.

— Вообще-то перед едой положено желать приятного аппетита, — язвительно бросил Малфой, отрезал кусок от стейка и отправил его в рот.

«Да чтоб ты подавился», — мысленно возопила Гермиона.

— Даже не надейся, — с отвратительной ухмылкой проронил Малфой, и она вздрогнула.

«Как я могла забыть, что он владеет легилименцией», — сообразила Гермиона.

— Дело не в легилименции, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Малфой, — а в том, что у тебя на лице написано пожелание долгой и мучительной смерти. Так за что ты хочешь меня прикончить?

— Ты мне снился, — выпалила Гермиона и тут же прикрыла рот руками.

— О, — только и произнес Малфой и снова отрезал кусочек стейка.

Гермиона с тоской посмотрела на свой пудинг и вздохнула. Полдня напряженной работы, а она даже не проголодалась.

— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, Грейнджер. — Голос Малфоя отвлек ее от раздумий над странностями обменных процессов. — Но мне льстит, что даже во сне ты не можешь обойтись без моего светлого образа.

— Очень даже могу, — отрезала Гермиона, борясь с желанием опустить свою тарелку на его макушку. — Я прекрасно обходилась без тебя последний год.

— Одиннадцать месяцев, ты хотела сказать? — насмешливо протянул Малфой и тут же ответил на немой вопрос. — Я могу быть очень наблюдательным, когда мне что-то нужно.

— И что же тебе от меня понадобилось? — спросила Гермиона, представляя, как разбивает о его голову чашку с чаем, как ароматный напиток стекает по его волосам, лицу, оставляет на белоснежной рубашке коричневые пятна.

— Ответ на вопрос для начала.

— А. Да. На какой? — рассеянно спросила Гермиона, тряхнув головой.

— Ты меня любишь, Грейнджер?

— Нет! — воскликнула она, и сидевшие за соседними столиками сотрудники посмотрели на нее с явным неодобрением.

— Я тебя ненавижу, Драко Малфой, — прошипела она и бросилась прочь из столовой.

***

Трава покачивалась на ветру с тихим шелестом. Солнечные лучи плясали на брызгах утренней росы, отчего капли казались крохотными изумрудами, которые разбросал по полю богатый баловень. Аромат чуть сырой земли приносил успокоение, и запахи рассветных цветков, что примешивались к нему, превращали его в гармонию.

Гроза прошла стороной. Гермиона и сама не понимала, откуда знает о грозе и о том, что она могла разразиться над этим волшебным полем, однако эта мысль засела в голове. Гроза прошла стороной, и от этого почему-то было так хорошо, так радостно, что хотелось раскинуть руки и бежать, ощущая босыми ступнями теплую влагу земли и легкое щекотание травинок. Бежать, вдыхая полной грудью умиротворение и свободу, чувствовать, как за спиной вырастают крылья.

Гермиона покосилась на свои ноги. Почему-то она была без обуви, зато в длинном платье. Она сделала один несмелый шаг, затем второй, третий — и вот уже обнаружила себя бегущей с радостным смехом по полю. Легкий ветерок играл подолом платья, путался в распущенных волосах, скользил, подобно воде, сквозь пальцы и ласкал кожу. Гермиона была так беззаботна, так безоговорочно счастлива, что совершенно не смотрела под ноги. Она зажмурила глаза и подставила лицо утреннему солнцу, а потому не заметила, не успела понять, как под ногами выросла кочка. Гермиона споткнулась, взвизгнула от неожиданности и полетела вперед. Она уже предчувствовала удар о землю, когда упала в чьи-то руки.

— Осторожнее, — прошептал над ухом знакомый голос, и Гермиона снова вскрикнула.

— Малфой?

— Не бойся, — непривычно мягко проговорил тот. — Я не причиню тебе вреда.

Гермиона недоверчиво посмотрела ему в глаза, стремясь отыскать хоть намек на подвох, но, как ни странно, ее интуиция молчала.

— Хочешь, я покажу тебе одно очень красивое место? — предложил тем временем Малфой. — На рассвете там особенно чудесно.

Он сомкнул пальцы на её ладони и посмотрел так пронзительно, что с губ Гермионы против её собственной воли сорвалось тихое: «Да».

В следующий миг мир вокруг качнулся и вновь замер в рассветном спокойствии, а Гермиона обнаружила, что оказалась на руках у Малфоя.

— Тебе вовсе не стоило этого делать, — пробормотала она, но он лишь загадочно улыбнулся и уверенно зашагал вперед. Гермиона с изумлением отметила, что у Малфоя теплые руки, хотя всегда считала, что они холодные. Вероятно, такое впечатление у нее сложилось из-за его бледности. Теперь же она недоуменно вглядывалась в его на удивление спокойное лицо, даже не веря, что обычно эти черты искажены гримасой презрения и насмешки. Малфой бросил на неё короткий взгляд, в котором неожиданно угадывалась нежность.

Гермиона начала дремать: с одной стороны её пригревали мягкие солнечные лучи, с другой — тепло тела Малфоя, да и шелест травы убаюкивал сознание. Однако вскоре до ушей донесся еще один звук. По мере того, как Малфой шел вперед, звук становился всё ближе, и наконец Гермиона узнала в нем шум воды. Теперь уже грохот стал просто оглушительным. Малфой остановился, и Гермиона открыла глаза, чтобы посмотреть на источник звука, и невольно издала испуганный визг. Малфой стоял на краю обрыва. Внизу бурлила вода, а чуть левее шумел невиданной красоты водопад.

— Нравится? — прокричал Малфой, но Гермиона лишь задрожала и покрепче вцепилась в его шею.

— Не бойся, — мягко продолжал он и стал выпрямлять руки. Гермиона с ужасом поняла, что висит над обрывом.

— Поставь меня на землю, — взмолилась она, дрожа всем телом.

— Хорошо, — неожиданно легко согласился Малфой. — Но сперва ответь: ты любишь меня, Гермиона Грейнджер?

— Что? Нет! — Гермиона поморщилась.

— Жаль. — Он поджал губы и отпустил её. С душераздирающим визгом Гермиона полетела вниз.

Она падала мучительно долго, словно сама смерть не хотела её забирать. Гермиона боялась удара о воду, который должен был вышибить из нее дух, но в то же время ждала и желала его, и не было ничего более утомительного, чем это бесконечное падение.

Удар оказался неожиданно мягким. Гермиона открыла глаза и с удивлением отметила, что лежит на полу около собственной кровати.

— Ну вот. — Она поднялась на ноги и потерла ушибленный бок. — Опять Малфой. Пожалуй, не стоит с ним больше разговаривать.

На стене мелькнула невнятная тень, и Гермиона быстро схватила с тумбочки волшебную палочку.

— Люмос!

Огонек, зажегшийся на кончике, осветил очертания знакомых предметов: шкаф, две тумбочки, туалетный столик. Покрутившись пару минут, Гермиона не увидела ничего необычного и с облегчением выдохнула.

— Может, отпуск взять? — спросила она, глядя на подушку. — А то эта работа меня вымотала до предела.

Подушка не отвечала, застыв в безмолвном ожидании того момента, когда Гермиона положит на нее голову и снова уснёт.

***

В министерской столовой, как и всегда в обеденное время, свободных мест не было. Точнее, было одно: за столиком Драко Малфоя, но Гермиона пришла к выводу, что общения с Малфоем в эти два дня было столько, что теперь можно было не сталкиваться ещё год. Поэтому Гермиона решила перекусить стоя.

«Я и не думала, что это такое популярное место, — размышляла она. — Ладно, завтра соберусь с духом и пойду на обед в наше с Роном кафе. Надеюсь, мы с ним не встретимся. А если и встретимся, я бы хотела получить хоть какие-то объяснения».

— Грейнджер! — раздался вдруг возглас, который отвлек Гермиону от тягостных мыслей. Все, кто был в столовой, повернулись. Действительно, ей ведь махал Драко Малфой.

— Грейнджер, я кому место занял? — чуть обиженно крикнул он, и Гермиона, покраснев до корней волос, двинулась к столику.

— Драккл бы тебя побрал, — выругалась она, усаживаясь на злополучное место.

— И тебе доброго здоровья, — ехидно хмыкнул Малфой. — Кстати, у тебя болезненный вид. Плохо спится в одиночестве?

— Я бы на твоем месте вообще молчала про сон, — процедила она.

— Что такое? Опять снился? — В этом вопросе было столько нарочитой заботы, что сводило зубы.

— Пошел ты к дементорам, — пробормотала Гермиона под нос, надеясь, что никто, кроме Малфоя, её не услышит.

— Разве я виноват, что ты так сильно меня любишь, но по-прежнему блуждаешь в тумане предрассудков и потому не можешь в этом признаться. Скажи, Грейнджер, ты ведь меня любишь?

— Нет! — вспылила Гермиона и стукнула кулачком по столу. — И перестань задавать этот вопрос: я никогда не дам на него положительный ответ.

Выплюнув это в лицо Малфою, она выбежала из столовой.

— Как знать, как знать, — протянул он ей вслед.

Всю следующую неделю Гермиона мучилась кошмарами. Каждую ночь просыпалась в холодном поту, с отчаянно колотящимся сердцем и сбившимся дыханием. И всякий раз, отправляясь на кухню или в ванную, а то и просто сидя на кровати и пытаясь прийти в себя, она неизменно ловила боковым зрением постороннее движение. Однако осмотр ничего не давал. Ни малейших следов присутствия Малфоя ни в комнате, ни в квартире так и не нашлось. Но Гермиона снова и снова видела кошмары. Она тонула в воде, горела в огне, замерзала в ледяных глыбах, падала с высоты, даже пару раз попала под шальную Аваду — и всё потому, что не могла ответить Малфою на его идиотский вопрос. А еще у Гермионы пропал аппетит. Она не почувствовала голода ни разу за всю неделю и поэтому завела обычай есть по часам, чтобы совсем не лишиться сил. Еда окончательно потеряла вкус, кусок не лез в горло, а напитки стали такими пресными, что, пожалуй, можно было выпить бутылку хорошего Огдена и не заметить этого. Гермиона знала наверняка, что во всем виноват Малфой, но они лишь изредка общались во время обеда, и он совершенно точно не проделывал ничего с ее тарелкой или чашкой, а голословных обвинений Гермиона не любила. Можно было поговорить с ним, попросить проверить ее на темные чары — мало ли кому помешала выскочка Грейнджер из Департамента магического законодательства.

***

— Так где он работает? — Гермиона хмуро смотрела на Парвати поверх чашки кофе.

Утром в министерской столовой почти никого не было, так что поговорить с Парвати Томас — бывшей однокурсницей, а теперь сотрудницей Административной службы — получилось практически без свидетелей.

— Ну ты знаешь, у нас было расширение, — вздохнула Парвати. — Департамент магических инноваций.

— Да ладно! — удивилась Гермиона. — Представитель одного из самых консервативных семейств магической Британии занимается инновациями? Я бы посмеялась, если бы не страдала третий день ужасной мигренью.

— Да. Он специализируется на экспериментальном зельеварении. А что?

— Зельеварение, — выдохнула Гермиона. — Надеюсь, он разработает мне лекарство от этой дикой боли. Хотя, учитывая наши взаимоотношения, я могу рассчитывать лишь на высококачественный яд.

— Попробуй зайти к нему. — Парвати пожала плечами. — Им выделили помещения на пятом уровне.

— Спасибо. — Гермиона кивнула, поднялась из-за стола и на ватных ногах побрела к лифтам.

По коридору пятого уровня Гермиона шла так, словно конечной точкой её пути был не Отдел экспериментального зельеварения, а как минимум Голгофа. Искомая дверь обнаружилась в самом конце коридора. Гермиона замерла, взявшись за тонкую резную — и явно неуместную на этом уровне — ручку, и внимательно прочитала три таблички: «Отдел экспериментального зельеварения Департамента магических инноваций». А чуть ниже: «Д.Л. Малфой. Ответственный специалист». И в самом низу: «Опасно. Возможно отравление ядовитыми парами».

Ядовитых паров Гермиона боялась меньше всего, поэтому смело повернула ручку и толкнула дверь.

В темноте кабинета, хозяин которого не озаботился даже зачарованным окном, мерцали огоньки, освещая то котёл, то стол, то висевшую на стене колдографию, которая показалась подозрительно знакомой. Впрочем, когда свет снова упал на стену, колдографии там уже не было. Гермиону пробил озноб.

— Малфой, — робко позвала она. — Малфой, ты здесь? Нам надо поговорить.

— Грейнджер? — раздался откуда-то из угла его шелестящий шёпот.

— М-м-малфой? — Атмосфера в кабинете была такой пугающей, что и двух слов связать не получалось. — Я… Я тебя не вижу.

— А так?

Свет вспыхнул настолько внезапно, что Гермиона зажмурилась, а когда открыла глаза, облегченно выдохнула. Кабинет Драко Малфоя выглядел совершенно обычно: на столе высились ровные стопки пергаментов, в углу булькал котёл, а рядом, на разделочном столике, теснились колбы, пробирки и мензурки.

— Грейнджер? — Малфой зевнул, и Гермиона заметила, что он растрепан.

— Ты что, ночевал на работе? — спросила она первое, что пришло в голову, и безумно удивилась, услышав ответ.

— Да. Новый проект требует постоянного контроля, а я пока что единственный сотрудник в этом отделе. — Малфой снова зевнул. — Так что ты хотела?

Гермиона набрала побольше воздуха в лёгкие и выпалила на одном дыхании:

— Я люблю тебя, Драко Малфой.

Воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь бульканьем зелья. Малфой буравил Гермиону взглядом, а та чувствовала, как щёки заливает румянец.

Наконец Малфой тяжело сглотнул, посмотрел на наручные часы и хриплым, чужим голосом выдавил:

— Секундочку.

Лёгкий взмах палочки — и огонёк над котлом потух. Малфой в два шага пересек кабинет и обнял Гермиону за плечи. Его руки были тёплыми, точь-в-точь как во сне, и Гермиона устало уткнулась лбом в его грудь.

— Так это правда, Грейнджер? Гермиона? — тихо спросил он, гладя её по волосам.

— Нет. Пока нет. Что ж, проверим, прав ты или нет. Сам говорил, что позже я сама себе поверю, и эти слова станут правдой.

— Придётся, дорогая моя, — туманно ответил Малфой. — Потому что просто так я тебя не отпущу.

Одной рукой он продолжал гладить волосы Гермионы, и та не заметила, что другая рука, все ещё сжимавшая палочку, метнула заклинание в сторону ящика стола, надежно запирая его. Ничего ценного там не было, кроме одной колдографии: группового снимка уцелевших членов Ордена Феникса. Лицо Гермионы Грейнджер, героини Второй Магической войны, на этом снимке было обведено красными чернилами.

И ей не стоило об этом знать.


End file.
